not the same girl
by cutehoney4
Summary: I chose to get stronger but will i be able to survive this program


Not the same girl

 _I chose to get stronger but will i be able to survive this program_

Ch 1

 _Dear genin/chunin I the third hokage Sarutobi have started the ninja exchange program. The program will transfer a ninja from the leaf village to another village for a span of 3 to 4 months and if you show exceptional skill, we will transfer you to another to another village until the chunin exams. Following, the team you were or are assigned to will keep you as a member while you are gone._

 _Further details will be discussed to whomever participates_

Sakura Haruno is the daughter of Mebuki Haruno and Kizashi Haruno, she is also part of Kakashi Hatake team. Sakura's teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, she has a crush on Sasuke and thinks Naruto is stupid.

So Sakura was walking to the market for her mom when she saw the notice from the hokage. She was internally excited because she can impress Sasuke with her decision, then she ran to the hokage tower.

The assistant of the hokage gave Sakura a form to fill out, after filling it out she handed the form back and the assistant told her to come back the next day. When sakura came home she told her mom and dad what she did.

They yelled at her for making a big decision without telling them first, Sakura pouted at them but understood why they got mad. So she went to her room looking around at it, she looked at all her stuff she has.

"I'm not going to survive, why did agree to this i should just quit while it's early"

"Like hell you're quitting this is a chance for others to look at us like an actual ninja not like a immature little girl!" inner 

"But what about Sasuke he might get taken away from me"

"He wasn't yours to start with so get over it, hell there might be cuter boys them him out there. Think about yourself not others you big idiot" inner

"Aww you're right about that so tomorrow i will tell sensei about applying and go to lord hokage to discuss the extra details"

"Sounds good now sleep because our entire world has changed" Inner

Sakura went to sleep soon after basically talking to herself, when she woke up she dressed a little differently. Instead of her red dress she found her tight red shirt, tan pants and put her hair into a ponytail.

She liked the temporary looked for the day, she went down stairs surprising her mom with the appearance. Mom actually liked the look on sakura and told her to be careful, Sakura nodded leaving her house.

Sakura was looking for Kakashi, she went to his apartment but he was not there. She looked at the book not there, and the training fields not there. She was getting annoyed that she couldn't find him so finally she found him hiding in a tree near the training field.

"Hey sensei i need to talk to you"

"Ahh Sakura what's bothering you today"

"I signed upped for the exchange program and i wanted you to know before i return to lord hokage"

"Ok have fun we will miss you while you're gone and oh be careful of course"

"You don't care that i'm leaving the team?"

"Nah i trust you to not die, you're more capable of understanding your environment than the boys also your IQ will surely get you placed higher on the exchange list"

"Thank you sensei i won't let you down! I have to go bye"

"Bye sakura, just understand that you won't come back like you are now" Kakashi said as she walked away

Sakura arrived to the hokage tower, the receptionist told her that he was ready for sakura. She knocked on his office door. He told her to come in, when she entered she was greeted by the hokage. He briefed sakura on the basis of what not to do and what she needed to know about where she may be going.

As he was finishing up someone knocked on the door

"Ahh welcome to the leaf village, you came just in time this will be you new student Sakura Haruno" hokage _Sarutobi_

The man was tall, black eyes, long brown hair, bandages on his hand and had a robe on.

"Hey kid my name is kenichi Goda im from the water country Kiri, i will meet ya at the gate at sunset bye" Kenichi said

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
